There's No Place Like Home, Part 1 transcript
Episode 12 - Written by: Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse Directed by: Stephen Williams ---- Act 1 - An endless expanse of sky over sea, with a few wisps of white clouds here and there on the horizon. Pull back to reveal we have been looking out the front windows of an airplane cockpit in flight. Gauges point steadily in every which direction on the instrument panel. From one of the gauges hangs a lucky rabbit's foot keychain. The arm of the pilot clutches the throttle; the arm of the copilot clutches a cup of coffee. The pilot, wearing aviator sunglasses, flicks a switch above him. PILOT: We got a little chop ahead. copilot picks up the rabbit's foot and fondles it between his fingers. PILOT: Put that away, man. You're freaking me out. COPILOT: We need this thing. With the cargo we got back there? Bad mojo. pilot turns around to address a woman strapped into the jumpseat behind him. She wears an Oceanic Airlines identification badge. PILOT: Ms. Decker? MS. DECKER: Yes? PILOT: Wanna head back there and let 'em know we're landing? MS. DECKER: Sure. Of course. takes off her headphones and puts them away, then gets up and heads back. ---- engines whirr loudly as Ms. Decker, in a smart dark gray pantsuit, smiles as she passes someone strapped in a jumpseat at the front of the cargo hold, and navigates her way further back. MS. DECKER: We're coming in for a landing. has been trying to get some shut-eye. Hurley stares alertly. Kate and Sun look on listlessly, as does Sayid. Kate holds Aaron in her lap. MS. DECKER: It's a military facility just west of Honolulu. It's completely private. Your—your families are already here. Now there's a lot of press that wanna speak to you, but as far as Oceanic is concerned, you don't have to speak to any reporters. JACK: Nodding We'll talk to 'em. MS. DECKER: Is that all right with all of you? others do not respond. JACK: It's fine. We all agreed. We just—we just wanna get it over with. MS. DECKER: Okay. Um, they're referring to you as the "Oceanic Six". That's not the best branding as far as we're concerned, but it's catchy. We'll see you on the ground. Decker gingerly tiptoes in her heels back to her seat in the cockpit. descending. JACK: We all know the story. If we get any questions that we don't wanna answer, or that we can't answer, let's just keep our mouths shut. It's okay. They'll—they'll think that we're in shock. SUN: We are in shock, Jack. JACK: Well... then this should be easy. ---- plane approaches the runway on a developed island. Its tires screech as it touches down. Aaron fusses in Kate's lap. The Coast Guard taxis on the runway. Sun and Sayid sit quietly. The plane rolls to a halt. Jack unbuckles himself. The others follow suit. The cargo bay door opens on the plane, revealing daylight, and a number of figures who step into view. Four Coast Guard men carry a ramp into place. Hurley gets up, and so does everyone else. Hurley steps out first, waving hello; his mother and father rush up to greet him, with Sun's parents standing just beside them. Emotional music swells as Hurley hugs his parents, Jack hugs his mother, and Oceanic employees applaud the reunion. Hurley introduces Sayid to his parents, and Hurley's mother kisses Sayid on the cheek. Jack's mother kisses him. Sun's mother looks her over. Kate has no one waiting for her. She looks to the baby in her arms. ---- - Darkness. The beach on the island. Kate stares distantly. ROSE: It was Sayid and—and Desmond in the helicopter, right? I mean, it had to be. Why else would they have dropped that thingamabob right over us? beeping. SUN: Then why wouldn't they just land? JACK: I don't know, but this thing is trackin' the chopper. So if they were on it, they want us to know where they're going. SUN: It's a phone, right? Can't we just call? JACK: Well? looks to Faraday. He nods. Jack hands the sat phone to Faraday. JACK: Don't try anything stupid. FARADAY: Understood. Static hisses. KEAMY: phone Put it down over there. JULIET: Is that from the chopper? FARADAY: Sh shh. FRANK: phone We're still 5 klicks from the site. KEAMY: phone I said put it down, Frank. Okay, gear up, boys. Soon as we hit the ground, we deploy to the Orchid. Heads down! Let's do this. Static JACK: You know what "the Orchid" is? JULIET: No. I didn't hear Desmond or Sayid either. JACK: Kate. throat Wanna take a walk? KATE: Absolutely. JACK: I'll get the guns. You get some water, okay? KATE: Okay. JULIET: You can't possibly be serious. You just had surgery, Jack. JACK: I'm gonna be fine. JULIET: If your sutures rip, you're not gonna be fine. JACK: I can't just sit around waiting. JULIET: Recovery is not "sitting around"! JACK: Look, I have to do this. JULIET: Why? JACK: Because I promised those people that I would get 'em off this island. Sighs JULIET: Don't bleed to death, Jack. JACK: I'll see ya in a couple hours. ---- is franticly flicking through his journal. CHARLOTTE: Daniel? What's wrong? FARADAY: voice Charlotte, did you hear what he said? They're going to the Orchid. They're using the secondary protocol. CHARLOTTE: What are you talking about? comes to a page with a drawing on it. The words "The Orchid" can be seen. FARADAY: We have to get off this island. Right now. Act 2 Beeping. JACK: We're catchin' up. The chopper must've landed. KATE: Why don't you take a break? beeping continues. Kate unzips her backpack and takes out a bottle of water. KATE: You're bleeding. JACK: No, I'm not bleeding. I'm... I'm suppurating. It's... discharge. My body's just fightin' the infection around the stitches. KATE: You know when most people are lying and they can't look you in the eye? You do the exact opposite. chuckles. A branch snaps. Footsteps approaching. Jack and Kate draw their guns and spread out. Miles emerges from the forest. MILES: Hey, long time no see. crying. Sawyer and Aaron emerge from the forest. SAWYER: Hey, who are you talkin' to up there, Genghis? JACK: Where's Claire? SAWYER: We lost her. JACK: You what?? SAWYER: She just walked off in the middle of the night. We looked for her for a day, but she was just gone. I was hopin' maybe she went back to the beach. JACK: She didn't. crying. SAWYER: Well, what are y'all doin' out here? What's that phone for? JACK: The chopper flew over the beach. Someone tossed this out. It must've been Sayid. SAWYER: Well, you better hope it ain't Sayid, 'cause if he's with those animals that just blew up half of New Otherton, you do not wanna tussle with 'em. KATE: What, they tried to kill you? SAWYER: Just like Locke said they would. JACK: So... what? We're supposed to just... turn around and hide? 'Cause it seems like that didn't work so well for you. SAWYER: I'm sorry, Doc, maybe this is déjà vu, but didn't you just do the whole "run through the jungle with a walkie" plan? JACK: That helicopter is our only way off this island. crying. SAWYER: What's with you and "gettin' off the island"? You're like a damn broken record. KATE: Stop it! Are you two fightin' each other now? continues crying. JACK: Look. I put Sayid and Desmond on that chopper. It was my call. It's my responsibility. I'm going after it whether they're on it or not. You can all head back to the beach. KATE: Jack... no, no, no. You can't go by yourself. JACK: Take care of the baby. Okay? walks away by himself. SAWYER: That son of a bitch is stubborn. cocks. SAWYER: Hold up! You don't get to die alone. ---- - A press conference is being held for the Oceanic 6. MS. DECKER: Based on the location of the wreckage, our best estimate of the crash site is... click here. From there, the survivors were carried by the ocean's current to... click here—an uninhabited island in the Lesser Sunda Islands known as Membata. As you've all read in your briefing books, on day 103... click a typhoon washed up the remnants of an Indonesian fishing boat, including basic supplies and a survival raft. On day 108, the remaining six survivors, including Ms. Austen's baby which she gave birth to on the island of Membata, used this raft to journey here— click an island called Sumba. They then came ashore near a village called Manukangga. This photo was taken by the local fisherman who found them. Once it was discovered who they were, they were transported to Honolulu by the U.S. Coast Guard. As you can imagine, this has been an extraordinarily trying experience. They have, however, agreed to answer a few questions. So, ladies and gentlemen, the survivors of Oceanic 8-1-5. shouting at once. MS. DECKER: Yes. MALE REPORTER #1: Dr. Shephard! Dr. Shephard! Can you tell us what it was like when the plane hit the ocean? Uh, how you survived. shutters snapping. JACK: Um... continue snapping. JACK: It—it all happened really fast. I remember the impact. I remember the—the plane filling up with water. A group of us got to the emergency door, and, um... got out before it went down. MALE REPORTER #1: And those of you who survived—you swam to the island? JACK: No. We had, uh, cushions. We had some life jackets. We were in the water for over a day before the current took us in. By then, there was only eight of us left. [(The next segment only appeared in the enhanced broadcast and DVD cut)] MALE REPORTER #1: What happened to the other three? JACK: One of them, his name is Boone Carlyle, suffered tremendous internal injuries and died a few days after the crash. A woman, Libby, she didn't make it through the first week. Charlie Pace, he drowned a few weeks before we were able to leave. [(End extended segment)] [(The next segment only appeared in the original broadcast)] FEMALE REPORTER #1: Over here! Over here, please! Considering the ordeal that you've all been through, you look pretty healthy having been on an island for more than a hundred days. HURLEY: Was that directed at me, Dude? Laughter [(End original segment)] FEMALE REPORTER #1: Well, actually, Mr. Reyes, you were worth more than $150 million at the time of your... death. How does it feel to know you're going to get all that money back? HURLEY: I don't want it back, any of it. That money was bad luck. FEMALE KOREAN REPORTER: 권선화 씨, 섬에서 사망한 사람 중 한 명이 당신의 남편이 맞습니까? FEMALE REPORTER #2: What did she say? MALE REPORTER #3: Can somebody translate that? SUN: She asked if my husband was one of the people who died on the island. shutter snaps. taking off in distance. SUN: The answer is no. He never made it off the plane. [(The next segment only appeared in the enhanced broadcast)] ARABIC REPORTER: Are you aware of the situation in Iraq, Mr. Jarrah? Do you have any plans to return? SAYID: There is nothing for me in Iraq. ARABIC REPORTER: Mr Shephard, now that you are home, what are your plans? JACK: I haven't really thought too much about it, uh—my father died in Sydney, I was bringing him home for the funeral when the plane crashed. Even though the body is...—I'd like to put him to rest. [(End extended segment)] MALE REPORTER #4: Ms. Austen... shouting at once. MALE REPORTER #4: What was it like giving birth on the island? KATE: Scary. MALE REPORTER #4: Your son—uh, Aaron? How old is he now? KATE: He's just a little over 5 weeks. MALE REPORTER #4: So that would've made you about six months pregnant when the U.S. Marshal service apprehended you in Australia for an outstanding murder warrant. Is that correct? MS. DECKER: Uh, I'm afraid Ms. Austen's legal issue is off the table. Next question. FEMALE REPORTER #1: Mr. Jarrah, given the amazing circumstances surrounding the survival of you six, is it possible there are any other survivors from the crash yet to be discovered? SAYID: No. Absolutely not. shouting at once. ---- Oceanic 6 are leaving the conference. JACK: Kate You did good. MS. DECKER: Mr. Jarrah? There's a woman outside. She says she knows you, but she wasn't on the list of family members. Her name is a Noor Abed Jaseem. ---- taking off in distance. walks outside to see Nadia waiting for him. SAYID: Nadia? Nadia. Crying. share an emotional kiss. ---- - Sayid arrives at the beach on the Zodiac raft. whirring. SAYID: Hey! Over here! SUN: Sayid! Where's Desmond? SAYID: He's fine. He's on the freighter. Listen, I'm going to start taking people back—six at a time. We have to go right now before the helicopter gets back to the boat. JULIET: Why do we have to go to the boat before the chopper gets back? SAYID: Because the men on that helicopter have every intention of killing us all. SAYID: What? JULIET: Jack and Kate just went running after it. Act 3 leads Locke and Hurley across the Island. HURLEY: So when is someone gonna tell me where we're going? BEN: We're going to a place called the Orchid, Hugo. HURLEY: And what's that? BEN: It's a greenhouse. HURLEY: And why are we going to a greenhouse exactly? BEN: You heard John. We're going to move the island. HURLEY: Right. And how are we gonna do that? BEN: Very carefully. HURLEY: Well, if you could move the island whenever you wanted, why didn't you just move it before the psychos with guns got here? BEN: Because doing it is both dangerous and unpredictable. It's a measure of last resort. HURLEY: Awesome. pushes aside some rocks to reveal a wooden box. Before Ben can open the box, Locke steps on it. LOCKE: Allow me. Rattles. opens the box and tosses a package to Hurley. Hurley opens it up and and proceeds to begin eating the saltine crackers inside. BEN: May I have that mirror, please? hands him the mirror. BEN: Hurley You know, those are 15 years old. begins flashing the mirror toward a distant mountain peak. HURLEY: What are you doing, Dude? BEN: Communicating. LOCKE: Communicating with who? BEN: Who do you think? receives a reply from the mountain top. BEN: All right. Now we can go. LOCKE: Wait. What was that? What did you tell them? BEN: None of your business, John. ---- FARADAY: Hey, Sayid, listen. If you wanna run off into the jungle after the chopper, you should do that. But in the meantime, we need to get these people off this island. SAYID: I won't be long. If I can catch up with Jack and Kate— FARADAY: I can start ferrying people now. I can get them there safely. By the time you get back, I can have most of these people on our boat. SAYID: I trust you know the bearing. You'd better get going. FARADAY: Thank you. group All right, first group in the raft. We can fit six. JULIET: Okay, okay, hold on. Sun is pregnant. You should go first. arrives at the beach. KATE: Sayid? What are you doing here? Jack thought that you— SAYID: I know what he thought. That's why I'm going after him. How far ahead is he? KATE: I don't know. He's—he's with Sawyer. I left them about an hour ago. Jack's got a sat phone, and they're headed for the helicopter. I can track them. Look, you are not gonna catch up to them unless I go with you. SAYID: Let's go. KATE: Okay. Sun. SUN: Where's Claire? KATE: Get Aaron on the boat, okay? hands Aaron over to Sun. SUN: What? KATE: It's all right. Just... I'll see you there. runs up the beach toward Sayid. KATE: Sun Just keep him safe! fusses. SUN: Shh. FARADAY: All right, this is just the first trip. Here we go. grabs the ship's tender and, along with other survivors, begins dragging it into the water. MAN: Okay. grunt as they pull it. Faraday puts a palm up in goodbye to an obviously concerned Charlotte. They jump up into the raft. WOMAN: You okay? FARADAY: Okay. WOMAN: Okay. starts up the motor. The raft whirrs away from the Island. JIN: 이 섬을 벗어나게 해 준다고 내가 약속했지. I told you I'd get you off the island. cradling Aaron, smiles. ---- - A very pregnant Sun climbs the daunting, sunlight-drenched marble stairs of the corporate offices of Paik Heavy Industries. At the top of the stairs, Mr. Paik berates two middle-aged Korean men in suits with briefcases. MR. PAIK: 어떻게 된 거야? How could this happen?! UNDERLING: 누가 했는지 모르겠지만요, 다른 은행을 다섯 군데나 썼습니다. Whoever did it, sir, used five different banks. MR. PAIK: 당장 가서 윤을 데리고 와! 어서! Get Yoon up here right now! NOW! two men bow and shuffle off. Sun has finished her ascent and is now in Mr. Paik's office. SUN: 아버지, 제가 방해한 건 아니죠? Hello, Father. I hope I'm not interrupting. MR. PAIK: 아니다. 항상 사업 상 하는 일인데 뭘. No... It's just business. Paik takes a seat behind his desk. SUN: 무슨 일이라도 있으세요? Is something wrong? MR. PAIK: 내가 말해 줘도 넌 이해하기 힘든 복잡한 회사 일이야. 그래, 몸은 좀 어떠냐? Just some complications with the company. Nothing you'd understand. How is the pregnancy? SUN: 아버지가 진수 씨를 얼마나 싫어했는지 다 알고 있는데... 새삼스럽게 아이에게 관심있는 척 하지 마세요. Don't pretend to be interested in my baby. We both know you hated my husband. MR. PAIK: 너 지금 뭐라고 했냐? What did you say? SUN: 제 뜻 아시잖아요. 진수 씨를 증오하셨잖아요. You heard me. You hated Jin. Paik indignantly gets to his feet. MR. PAIK: 너 지금 누구한테 함부로! 난 니 아버지야! 버르장머리라고는 하나도 없이! Who do you think you are? I am your father. You will respect me! SUN: 오세아닉 항공사로부터 상당한 금액의 합의금을 받았어요. 그 돈으로 오늘 아침에 아버지 회사 지분 반을 구입했고요. 이제부터는 저를 동업자로 존중해 주셔야겠죠. [Subtitle: Oceanic paid us our settlement for the crash. It was very significant. This morning, I bought a controlling interest in your company. So you will now respect me.] MR. PAIK: 뭐? 너... 뭐 때문에? Why... would you do this? SUN: 제 남편 인생도 망가뜨리고, 그런 아버지 때문에 우리가 그 비행기를 탄거라고요. 그러니까 전 아버지 하고 또 다른 사람이 진수 씨 죽음에 책임 있다고 생각해요. You ruined my husband's life. It is because of you we were on that plane. Two people are responsible for his death. You are one of them. Paik, crushed, sits back down again. SUN: 우선 이 아이를 낳고 나서 이 회사 미래는 그때 가서 얘기하죠. 우리 회사에 대해서. [Subtitle: I am going to have my baby. And then we shall discuss the plans for the future of the company. Our company.] Act 4 car pulls up outside a house. Hurley steps out and notices the front door is open. He enters. HURLEY: Mom? Dad? door shuts. Grandfather clock chiming. HURLEY: Mr. Tranh? Lady Tranh? whispering. HURLEY: Hello? continues. Hurley finds a coconut on the floor. Whispering grows louder. Hurley picks up a statue of Jesus and wields it as a weapon. Whispering continues. HURLEY: Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this? opens the door to find his family and friends outisde. ALL: Surprise! Happy birthday! CARMEN: Happy birthday! DAVID: Happy birthday, Hugo! Applause. CARMEN: Hugo, what are you doing with that? HURLEY: I don't know. I thought there might be a prowler or something. CARMEN: Jesus Christ is not a weapon. Okay. Enjoy your party. and applause. ---- MAN: Wwhoo! Happy birthday! music playing. Women laugh. HURLEY: No way. coos. KATE: Happy birthday, Hurley. HURLEY: Hey, Kate. KATE: Hey. HURLEY: Hey, little buddy. KATE: Say hi. Jack's running late. Sorry. NADIA: Happy birthday, Hugo. HURLEY: Wow, you guys are here. SAYID: Interesting choice of theme. HURLEY: Yeah, my mom... really doesn't get it, Dude. DAVID: Hey! How's everybody doing? Laughs What are you talking about? Building a fire or huntin' boars? Laughs I guess not. Uh, listen. Uh, do you mind, uh, excusing us for a little while? I-I wanna show you your birthday present. Hmm? Come on. Bye-bye now. ---- and his father stand in front of a garage. HURLEY: I told you I don't want anything. DAVID: Hugo, it's your birthday. You gotta get somethin'. HURLEY: Not with the money. I don't want anything from the money. DAVID: Relax. I got this before you gave us the money. Ta-da! Check it out. shows Hurley a new, red Camaro. HURLEY: You fixed it. DAVID: Yeah. After the crash, I—I worked on it as a memorial to you. When I was fixing it up, it was almost like I was with ya. But now you're back, and it's all yours. Wanna take her for a little spin? inserts the key in the ignition. Hurley sees "the numbers" - 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 - in the car's odometer & trip counter. DAVID: Is somethin' wrong, son? HURLEY: Is this some kind of joke? DAVID: What are you talking about? HURLEY: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. Did you do this? DAVID: Do what? HURLEY: Those are the numbers! Right there! The numbers I won the lottery with! DAVID: Wow. What—what a coincidence. HURLEY: No. No, not a coincidence. I don't want this. I don't want any of it! gets out of the car. DAVID: Hugo? Wait—wait a minute. Hugo, what are you... son! Hey! runs off. DAVID: Hugo! Hugo! Hugo, where you goin'? Come on! Hugo! ---- - Ben, Hurley and Locke are walking through a bamboo forest. HURLEY: Okay, let's say this greenhouse place does what you say, and, yeah, I get it. It's really dangerous and unpredictable. But suppose somehow it works, and we move the island. Doesn't that mean the dudes with guns move, too? BEN: Yes, I suppose they would. HURLEY: Well, isn't that, you know, a problem? BEN: I'm working on it. HURLEY: Well, what about me? I still wanna get off it! LOCKE: I'm afraid it's a little late for that, Hugo. chirping in distance. Ben stops and kneels on the ground. BEN: May I have the binoculars, please? You might wanna get down lower to the ground. LOCKE: And why might we wanna do that? BEN: Because we're at the Orchid. LOCKE: What are we waitin' for? BEN: We're waiting, John, because Charles Widmore, the man who's trying to capture me and kill all the rest of you, knows about this place and knows that what we need is inside. LOCKE: Sighs I thought you said you had no idea why he was trying to find he island. BEN: I wasn't being entirely truthful. LOCKE: Yeah. When are you ever entirely truthful? BEN: You need to see this. takes the binoculars and uses them. LOCKE: What am I looking for? BEN: Look over there on the left-hand side. Watch the plants at the back. LOCKE: I don't see any— then sees the mercenaries patrolling the Orchid. BEN: They're already here. Act 5 Zodiac arrives at the freighter. FARADAY: Hey, hey! Hey, we're back! motor idling. DESMOND: Where's Sayid? FARADAY: He had to go after Jack. You go. They're headed for the chopper. Gasps. DESMOND: You okay? SUN: Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. FARADAY: I'm gonna head back for the next group. motor. Daniel heads back. MICHAEL: Desmond Engine's fixed. Tell Hendricks to try it. and Jin notice Michael. They stare in shock. ---- DESMOND: Okay, engine should be working. starting up. HENDRICKS: accent Indeed they are. Laughs DESMOND: All right, well, take us to the island. engines. DESMOND: But make sure you—you stay on the bearing of 3-0-5. It's gotta be exactly 3-0-5. crackling HENDRICKS: We've got some kind of RF interference with the the fathometer. I can't see the reef, mate. DESMOND: RF interference? How is that possible? The radio room's down. HENDRICKS: I don't know, but something on this boat is broadcasting. If we don't turn it off, I'm not going any closer than 5 miles off the coast. DESMOND: Then I'll find it. runs off. Engines power down. ---- and Sawyer walk through the jungle following the phone. Steady beeping. SAWYER: Cut yourself shavin'? JACK: Juliet took out my appendix a couple of days ago. SAWYER: You kiddin' me. JACK: Nope. SAWYER: Well, what else did I miss? beeping continues. banging. JACK: We're here. in helicopter. Rattling continues. Grunting. LAPIDUS: Ah! JACK: Lapidus! LAPIDUS: Yeah! Grunts SAWYER: You know this yahoo? JACK: Yeah. LAPIDUS: "Yahoo"? This yahoo dropped that phone on you guys so you could find me— rattles. LAPIDUS: —and I could fly you outta here. So why don't you do me a favor and get in that back compartment? There's a toolbox. See if you can find something to get me outta these things. JACK: You heard the man. SAWYER: Well, all right. Can I get you boys a nice, cold glass of lemonade while I'm back there? JACK: Where are Desmond and Sayid? LAPIDUS: Your buddies were smart enough to keep their asses on the boat because right now that's the safest place to be. Because when the boys that I brought over here come stompin' out of this jungle, you're gonna wanna be long gone. JACK: Where'd they go? LAPIDUS: They're up by some greenhouse, perched up there, waitin' to snatch Linus. JACK: Soon as we cut you free, you'll be able fly us out of here? LAPIDUS: Hell, yeah. SAWYER: Hang on, Shaggy. You said the hit squad's gonna grab Ben Linus? LAPIDUS: Well, I don't see what's gonna stop 'em. SAWYER: What are they gonna do with the people that are with him? LAPIDUS: Nothin' good. SAWYER: Jack Hugo's with Ben. JACK: Sighs Son of a bitch. ---- - A photo of Christian is on display. Jack is speaking to a church of people. JACK: About ten months ago, I wrote what I wanted to say at my father's funeral on the back of a cocktail napkin at the Sydney airport. I don't remember what I wrote, but whatever it was... he would've hated it. Laughter. JACK: My father couldn't stand eulogies. "The only good thing about a wake is the free booze", he'd say. laughter. JACK: Not much of a wake because I won't even be able to bury him. So... What I wanna say is not for my father. It's for me. Good-bye, dad. I loved you. I miss you. ---- the service, Jack thanks people as they leave. JACK: Thanks very much for coming. MARGO: Thank you. JACK: Thank you. MARGO: Thank you for coming. JACK: Thanks. MARGO: I'll see you back at the house? JACK: Yeah. MARGO: I love you, sweetheart. JACK: I love you, Mom. MARGO: Whispers I'm so glad you're home. JACK: Chuckles I'll see you soon. MARGO: Okay. leaves. KATE: You did that well. JACK: Had a lot of practice. cries. A woman approaches Jack. CAROLE: throat Excuse me. May I have a word with you? accent Mr. Shephard... I'm very sorry for your loss. JACK: Thank you. How did you know my father? CAROLE: I believe I'm the reason he was in Australia when he died. JACK: I'm sorry. I don't understand. Why would he have come to see you? CAROLE: Oh, he... he didn't come to see me. I was still in the hospital. I never saw him. He came to see his daughter. My daughter, Mr. Shephard. JACK: My father didn't have a daughter— CAROLE: Yes. He did. If you don't believe me, check his phone records. Would you like to know the—the strangest thing about all this, Mr. Shephard? My daughter was on your plane, too. She was on flight 8-1-5. Crying You were in the air for six hours, probably just a few rows from her and you never even knew she was your sister. deeply she was one of the ones who died when your plane hit the water. Sighs Her name was... Claire. Sniffs I didn't mean to burden you with this, but... you needed to know. I'm... sorry for your loss. walks away. Aaron fusses. Carole approaches Kate and Aaron. Aaron continues fussing. CAROLE: Your son is beautiful. coos. KATE: Thank you. looks at Kate in disbelief. Act 6 - Over on the freighter. SUN: I don't understand. How'd you get back to New York? MICHAEL: Uh, Walt and I, uh, uh... we took Ben's boat and we followed his bearing. A couple of days, we came to an island, you know, with people. I sold the boat... we hopped a cargo ferry back to the States. Didn't tell anybody who we were. SUN: And now you're working for Ben? MICHAEL: I do not work for Ben. I'm trying to make up for what I did. I'm trying to help you out here. looks toward JinTranslate what I said. JIN: English I understand. clanks. DESMOND: Hey! Michael! I need you now! follows Desmond as he runs to a room below deck. Sun and Jin follow too. They come to a room filled with C-4 explosive. MICHAEL: Oh, my God. JIN: 아기 데리고 위에 가서 기다려. Now. ---- and Sayid are in the jungle. chirping. SAYID: What's the matter? chirping. KATE: sighs These aren't Jack or Sawyer. They're different tracks, fresh... and they're doubling back behind us. SAYID: Whoever you are, come out now! emerges from the jungle. RICHARD: All right. All right, let's just relax. All right, let's—let's just rel—let's relax. KATE: Stop! Stop! RICHARD: Just relax. Put the guns down. Pl— KATE: I said stop right there! RICHARD: Please just drop your guns. SAYID: Take one more step— cocking. Several "Others" appear from the forest. Kate gasps. RICHARD: I said drop your guns. ---- LOCKE: I see two of them, but not the one who killed Alex. BEN: He's there. Hold on to that for me, will you? LOCKE: What? BEN: Listen to me very carefully, John, because I'm not gonna have time to repeat this. You're gonna go into that greenhouse through that hole there. Once inside, you're gonna turn left. Go about 20 paces until you see a patch of anthuriums on your left. They're in an alcove against the north wall. Face the wall, reach down with your left hand. You'll find a switch that activates the elevator. The elevator takes you down to the actual Orchid station. HURLEY: Whoa. Wait. What? LOCKE: Okay, I'm sorry, Ben, but maybe I missed the part where you explained what I'm supposed to do about the armed men inside. BEN: I'm gonna take care of them. LOCKE: And how the hell are you gonna do that? BEN: How many times do I have to tell you, John? I always have a plan. LOCKE: Whispers Ben! voice Ben! walks away. A montage follows. Sun on the freighter with Aaron. Jack and Sawyer leaving the helicopter. Sayid and Kate being escorted through the jungle by the Others. Ben stops inside the greenhouse. Rifle cocks. Ben approaches Keamy with his hands raised. Rifle cocks. BEN: My name is Benjamin Linus. I believe you're looking for me. points his gun at Ben's head for a moment before striking him with it. Category:Season 4